Cooking Lesson: Fangirl Style
by GilnoKoibito
Summary: A gift fic for my friend. Ash-chan attempts to help Kharl learn to cook, is that even possible?


Cooking Lesson: Fangirl Style

**Cooking Lesson: Fangirl Style**

Hey everyone! This is my first ever _completed _fanfic, I'm soooo excited! This is actually a gift fic for my friend (I hope you enjoy this Ash-chan!)

**Summary:** My friend and I visit Lord Kharl's castle and she attempts to help him learn how to cook. Yeah, I know, sounds impossible right?

Note: Characters may be slightly OOC, I'm not sure, I seem to have a distorted way of thinking sometimes. Maybe it's just the sugar…

Disclaimer: If I actually owned DK, Gil would be my personal Gothic Lolita dress up doll and punk rock boyfriend and the other bishounen would belong to my friends. Nadil would be our personal punching bag and all would be right with the world.

* * *

"Kharl-sama!!"

The echo could be heard all the way down the hall of the large castle as a seventeen-ish bright orange and red haired girl walked slowly down a corridor that smelled of well-made (but bad smelling) potions and elixirs; she was followed closely by a wavy, and much quieter, blonde head.

"Kharl-sama, where are you? I know you're here," the red-head yelled and then added quietly, "You always are…"

"Eh?" suddenly from behind a doorway a white and fluffy head appeared. "Ah! Lynx-chan!!" The man bounded with eagerness as he rushed up and gave her a joyful tackle hug around the neck. "Ah, it's been so long! Why didn't you come visit sooner?" he screamed high-pitchedly with an added cute whimper at the end for emphasis.

"I'm sorry Kharl-sama. I had school to attend and a portfolio to finish."

"Oh well, I'm just glad you finally came." Then with a small "eh" he noticed, for the first time, a pair of sky blue orbs staring gleefully at him from behind his poor huggle victim. "Who's she?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh this is my friend, Ash-chan," Lynx answered as she wiggled out of Kharl's embrace. "She's the whole reason I came here today."

"Really…" Kharl muttered and then trailed off as he turned his attention back to Lynx and began a rambling conversation about all the things she had missed since she had last visited and his latest plans to get Rath to pat attention to him. And all the while he seemed completely oblivious to the quiet blonde's blue eyes, which were slowly turning purple, then pink, then bright glowing magenta and who's pupils seemed to be dilating with the bottom forming a point and the top slitting and squishing together to form a giant heart! And this, as any anime fan should know, is a sign that any bishounen within a two mile radius should run like hell, and fast!

"Wow, it looks nice in here," Lynx commented, "Garfakcy must have cleaned it recently."

"Just this morning actually," Kharl answered.

"It's really nice," the blonde muttered silently.

"You think? You know, since you're both here and it is about time for lunch, maybe I should cook you something." It was at that moment that Lynx gave Kharl the look of 'Oh my Gods! Did you seriously just rip up my two hour fanart of Gil?!' kind of look. "Normally Garfakcy does the cooking, but I sent him out on an errand earlier. So…" he slowly began to pick up a frying pan.

"Drop it!"

"Huh?"

"I said drop the pan right now!!" Lynx commanded.

"What for?"

"Because I saw your last attempt at cooking! Garfakcy doesn't even allow you _in_ the kitchen anymore because of that fiasco!"

"Ahhh… but I've gotten a lot better I promise! I've read lots of cookbooks since then and I really..."

"I don't care! I, personally, would like both Ash-chan and myself to live to see morning!!"

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Kharl-sama you created a demon the last time you were allowed cooking supplies!!"

"……" he paused, "but it was kind of cute though wasn't it?"

"What's that got to do with it!?" Lynx roared.

And as Ash-chan watched their bickering continue she seemed to be suddenly struck with an epiphany. It was like the heavens opened up and a full-speed missile of knowledge conked her on the head. She spoke: "I can teach you."

Kharl and Lynx cracked the side of their heads together as they stared blankly at the now giddy blonde. "I know how to cook, so I can try and teach you if you want."

"Umm, Ash-chan, that's been tried already," she paused and then grimaced, "let's just say that it didn't work…"

"Yeah well, maybe, but I think that if I explained it to him step-by-step as we went along, it might work."

"Are you serious?!" Lynx shouted.

"Yeah, I am," Ash-chan paused and then gave her friend a sly look coupled with puppy dog eyes.

"Hnnn, I know I'm gonna regret this … but, okay, fine. But I'm warning you, be careful."

"Alright," the blonde answered contentedly.

Lynx then directed her attention to the garden and Ash-chan whispered as she went: "If you hadn't said 'yes' I was going to threaten you with telling Gil embarrassing things about you..."

"Eeep! ... Heh... heh…glad I said yes then…"

About 45 minutes later Lynx, while staring a spooky, spiked blossom, noticed Garfakcy's tri-colored head moving through the brush towards the castle. "Ah, Garfakcy!" she yelled loudly so that the sound would carry.

"Hmm…." And then a look of shock (and grief) passed over Garfakcy's face, "what are YOU doing here? ……Again!?"

"Ah, can't I stop in for a little visit every now and then, hmm….Garfakcy?"

"No you can't, you little dragon lover!" Garfakcy retorted quickly and, just as quickly decided to drop the entire conversation before she slapped him. "So, anyway, why aren't you inside with Lord Kharl?"

"Oh, that's because he's busy cooking right now."

"He—he's WHAT!!" Are you CRAZY? Why'd ya let him go and do THAT!?"

"Oh don't worry its okay. He's got a helping hand today!"

"Huh!?"

Lynx walked happily into the kitchen awaiting some (hopefully) edible food, Garfakcy followed cautiously, shield in hand. "Hey, Ash-chan! How'd it go?"

"Oh not too bad," she answered with a smile.

The kitchen, through some miraculous event, didn't look all _that_ destroyed. Actually it was just more of a small mess of ingredients here and there. Garfakcy stood, mouth agape, completely stunned, as he dropped his shield to the floor and stared at the site in front of him:

On the table sat a large communal bowl of steamy hot vegetable soup and four small glass saucers each with a near-perfect looking ham sandwich, cut diagonally. "Wow, it all looks so delicious!!"squealed Lynx.

Garfakcy seemed awe-struck, "I can't believe it…" he muttered. And suddenly, "She's lying! She had to have made this herself! I know for a fact that lord Kharl can't cook, especially something this good looking!"

"Believe it, it's true," the blonde mused happily.

"She's right Garfakcy," Kharl answered. "I did it! I actually cooked something edible! But I must say, she watched me every second!" he giggled, "She's a tough little sensei!"

The only thing that Garfakcy could manage to mutter after Kharl's exuberant declaration was: "It can't be edible…"

"It is though!" Lynx chimed, already happily munching on her sandwich. "And it's really yummy!"

"What?" Garfakcy carefully walked up to the table in front of him and, slowly, cautiously took a small bite of the one of the sandwiches. "It…it actually is pretty good…"

"YAY!" Kharl screamed loudly for his accomplishment as he hugged his little blonde chef. Her eyes lit up and her face turned as red and as bright as her friend's hair, "heh…heh…I'm glad that I could help!"

Soon the meal was finished and, happy and full, Garfakcy and Kharl wondered off to another part of the castle to rest their weary stomachs. Lynx joined her friend over at the sink to help clean up. "Well, did you enjoy yourself Ash-chan?"

"Oh yes, very much! It was really hard but also a lot of fun, he even hugged me!!" she squealed as her fangirl mind drifted back to that moment.

"Well, I'm very happy for you and am glad that I could help. Maybe next time we should plan something to get you even _closer_ to him."

"Really? KYAAAAAAAA!! I just can't wait!"

* * *

Well did you like it? Did you? It's the first fanfic that I ever completed! Oh I'm just so proud! I started a couple of others; maybe if this one gets good reviews it will inspire me to finish them as well. So please review! I'll give you cookies if you do!

**Gil:** Why do you always have to be… so… fangirly?

**GnK:** Because it's what I am! And just think without all of the fangirls out there there wouldn't be anyone to write nice fics about you and Laam!

**Gil:** Eh? There's actually fics about us?

**GnK:** Yep! Ya wanna read 'em?

**Gil:** blushes deeply Yes, actually…

**GnK:** Well you fangirls heard the man! Get on with it! I get far too embarrassed to write them, so hop to it! Okay? Hmm… I wonder if it's weird to make requests in your own fic?

Oh well. Thankies to everyone who reviews this. And big thanks to my friend Ash-chan for being my inspiration.

May Dragon Knights live on forever and may all fangirls get the bishounen of their dreams! we might have to make doubles of them though…


End file.
